


Homecoming

by Kildare



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Gen, M/M, Post-Order 66, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 19:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12153039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kildare/pseuds/Kildare
Summary: Рексу нужно сделать выбор.





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Когда мы встретимся снова (в аду)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12153021) by [Lisenok_Lis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisenok_Lis/pseuds/Lisenok_Lis). 



Красивый, думает Рекс. Он стал таким красивым.

Больше никакой уставной стрижки — спутанные волосы падают на лоб, мешают, он хмурится, недовольно проводит рукой, убирая их назад. Выпрямляется, смотрит исподлобья на что-то говорящего ему дроида, кажется, спорит. 

Еще три шага — и они оба скроются из поля зрения. Рекс проходит их так медленно, как только может. Бросает последний раз взгляд, прежде чем завернуть за угол, и невольно вздрагивает, понимая, наконец, что казалось ему таким неправильным.

Он спокоен. Слишком. Даже бестолковый протокольный дроид выглядит эмоциональнее его.

— Дырку просмотришь, — слышится в наушнике, и Рекс недовольно передергивает плечами.

— Иди ты, — беззлобно отвечает он, плавно двигаясь в толпе прохожих, размышляя, стоит ли зайти на еще один круг.

— Я бы с радостью. Но это не из-за меня мы торчим тут уже на трое суток больше, чем нужно было. Рекс, решай уже что-нибудь, — бросает в комлинк Вольф и отключается.

Еще один круг, думает Рекс.

~

Рекс не останавливается на одном круге, провожает его от доков до жилых блоков — с темными, грязными проулками, кишащими странными личностями самых неожиданных рас и не менее странной живностью. Идет следом, поглубже натянув капюшон на голову, лавируя между то и дело дергающими за полы куртки попрошайками, стайками босоногих чумазых человеческих детей, иторианцев-торгашей, тут же на улице предлагающих попробовать что-то, что отдаленно напоминает вомп-крыс (кажется, еще живых). Идет, с каждым шагом все больше понимает, что это не правильно. Коди — неправильный.

Рекс помнит, как Коди улыбался. Нет, не так. 

Рекс помнит, как Коди улыбается. Тепло, легко, ему — когда никто не видит. Одними уголками губ, немного покровительственно — заслужившим похвалу солдатам. Помнит, как злится — не на него, на войну, помнит, как отчаянно уговаривает Рекса не лезть сломя голову куда попало, держа за его плечи и все время повторяя: «Пожалуйста, Рекс, пожалуйста...».

Это я виноват, думает Рекс. Я обещал ему.

А потом я умер.

~

Рекс возвращается затемно. В маленьком доке, где они оставили свой неприметный фрейтер, не горит ни одна лампа — то ли угноты, присматривающие за доком, энергию экономят, то ли... Рекс не успевает додумать, натыкается в темноте на контейнер, шипит сквозь зубы: «С-с-станг», — и практически падает в открывшийся люк корабля.

— Разбудишь эти мерзких маленьких тварей — сам с ними будешь общаться, — ворчит с мостика Вольф.

Рекс молча пожимает плечами, потирая ушибленный бок, даже не заботясь о том, что Вольф его еще не видит.

— Максимум сутки, и досюда доберется регулярная инспекция. Если не хочешь объяснять этим идиотам в белом, откуда здесь судно с переписанными кодами, то нужно поторопиться и свалить из этой дыры.

В белом.

— Нужно... — медленно и тихо повторяет Рекс.

Затем не выдерживает и закрывает лицо руками.

~

— Не то чтобы знали, но догадывались, — спокойно говорит Вольф потом, много позже, когда они сидят в крошечном камбузе, уставившись каждый в свою кружку с остывшим кафом. — Но кто знал куда смотреть, знал и что нужно держать язык за зубами.

— Ну что ты смотришь на меня так, — усмехается он, глядя как Рекс вскидывает голову, — не вы первые, не вы последние. 

Рекс рассказывает ему все, ну, почти все, избегая ненужных подробностей — от самого Камино до отлета на Мадалор. Смешно, думает Рекс, они никогда не были особо близкими друзьями, но сейчас чувствует — так надо. Рассказ выходит долгим, он часто замолкает, обрывает сам себя на полуслове, старается даже мысленно не зацикливаться на отдельных эпизодах («Пожалуйста, Рекс, пожалуйста»). Потом долго молчит, бездумно водя пальцами по ободку кружки, и говорит наконец:

— Это я виноват. Я мог бы забрать его с собой еще тогда.

— И вас бы обоих убили на Мандалоре. Или, — резко, жестоко произносит Вольф, — он бы убил тебя. Чип у него остался, помнишь?

Рекс вздрагивает.

Лучше бы не помнил.

— Все равно, — тихо говорит он, — я должен был что-то придумать.

— Ты и придумал. Ты выжил. 

Рекс пожимает плечами, откидывается на спинку стула и закрывает глаза.

— Я не знаю, что мне делать, — произносит он. — Будет лучше, если мы улетим. Безопаснее. Но он такой... неправильный. Он никогда не был таким.

Вольф усмехается.

— Правильных не осталось больше. А ему пришлось учиться жить заново. Без тебя.

Рекс вздрагивает. Кое-что никогда не меняется. Вольф вот никогда не отличался излишней сентиментальностью.

— Что мне делать? — повторяет он.

Вольф встает и пожимает плечами:

— Я не знаю, что будешь делать ты, но знаю, что буду делать я. Завтра я улетаю. С тобой или без тебя.

Он тяжело идет к выходу, но прежде чем исчезнуть в дверном проеме, оборачивается и произносит совсем другим тоном:

— Парень уже один раз потерял тебя. Перед тем как соберешься улетать отсюда, подумай, хочешь ли ты проделать с ним это еще раз?

Рекс ничего не говорит.

Я виноват, думает он. 

Но это значит только то, что мне все и исправлять.

— До завтрашнего вечера, — бросает он в открытую дверь, зная, что Вольф все равно его услышит — перегородки здесь словно из флимси, да и вообще это корыто того и гляди развалится. — Надо будет заскочить в одно место.

— А потом?

— А потом домой, — улыбается Рекс пустому проему.

~

Через семнадцать стандартных часов он стоит перед входом в кантину.

Вдыхает.

Выдыхает.

Снимает капюшон.

Входит внутрь.


End file.
